MOS ala Vocaloid
by Shana Granger
Summary: Vocaloid melalui Masa Orientasi Siswa. Bagaomana keseruan mereka? Cekidot! RnR please?


MOS ala Vocaloid

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Saya hanya memiliki cerita ini

CAUTION: Jayus, aneh, abal. Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari buku SM Entertainment Salah Gaul tetapi tidak 100 persen sama.

.

.

**(Normal POV)**

Pagi hari itu, semua calon murid SMP Vocaloid sedang di MOS oleh kakak kelasnya.

"Adek adek, besok kalian bawa:

Coklat beranak

Bantal

Coklat marshanda

Pisang 1 sisir

Chiki 2 Taro 1

Biskuit 3D

Tugas kalian ini perkelompok. Setiap kelompok anggotanya 3 orang saja. Dikumpulkan besok." Jelas Teto-nee.

"Iya onee-chan" kata para adik kelas tanda mengerti.

"Jiah bawa bantal. Kite mau pajama party ya?" Tanya Len kepada Rin.

"Gak tau. Nanti aje kita diskusiin sekarang dirumah gue" jawab Rin.

"Oke deh. Rumah lu yang mana?" Tanya Miku.

"Di jalan Voca nomer 2. Inget ya, yang rumahnya gede, pagernya dari emas, cat dindingnya aseli dari butiran debu" jawab Rin.

"Hah? Butiran Debu? Lu fansnya 'Rumor' ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Maksud gue, dari butiran emas aseli" jawab Rin.

"Dih, yang gituan mah gak usah disebutin kalee" cibir Len yang dihadiahi geplakkan oleh Rin.

"Sekarang kalian sudah dibolehkan pulang" ujar Kaito-nii. Semua anak MOS bersorak senang dan mengerjakan tugas itu dirumah teman mereka.

~Di rumah Rin~

"Selamat datang di rumah gue. Duduk dulu di sofa gue yang super mahal" ajak Rin.

"Ceileh, yang begituan ga usah dikasih tau kale" cibir Len lagi. Rin hanya elus dada (JANGAN MIKIR HENTAI WOY!)

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona. Mau pesan minuman apa?" tawar seorang pelayan/maid/pembantu/jongos/babu yang bernama Dora.

"Rin, itu siapa sih? Kok ganjelan pintu rumah lu bisa ngomong?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Gue itu DORA! D-O-R-A! Ibu peri, Dora udah ga tahan lagi dinistakan seperti ini ibu peri. Tolong Dora ibu peri" kata Dora melas.

"Kasian tu ganjelan pintu. Ckckckck" cibir Len.

"Argh! Terserah elu bertiga ah! Dora gak mau kerja lagi. Dora stress" bentak Dora. Mereka semua hanya cengo.

"Maaf tadi cuman orang Random. Saya pelayan resminya Rin-sama. Nama saya TUK1Y3M Clallu Caiiank Qamoeh" ujar si Tukiyem.

"Waduh, namanya aneh banget" gumam Miku pelan.

"Kalian mau minuman apa?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Teh" jawab mereka serempak.

"The dari mana? Dari Jepang atau dari Puncak?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Dari hatimuuu cintaaa~~~" jawab Len.

"Dingin atau hangat?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Dingin" jawab mereka serempak.

"Pake es batu ato air es?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"Es batu" jawab mereka serempak.

"Es batunya bentuk kotak, buled, lopelope, ato cincin?" Tanya Tukiyem (buset, ni orang kepo tingkat kecamatan).

"Gak jadi deh mbak, air putih aja"

"Airnya direbus atau disuling?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"DISULING!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Pake suling apa? Suling bamboo atau suling kayu?" Tanya Tukiyem.

'Ceileh, malah dangdutan' gumam Rin.

"TERSERAH ELU DAH! EDAN KEPO TINGKAT DEWA IEU MAH! RIN! BELI MINUM DI LUAR AJA YU!" teriak Miku pake TOA hasil nyolong dari mesjid sekitar.

"Diluar mana? Diluar kota atau angkasa?" Tanya Tukiyem.

"UDAH! KITA GAK USAH MINUM AJA!" jawab mereka serempak dan langsung menuju kamar Rin untuk mendiskusikan teka-teki tadi (bukan buat ngeyadong ya. Ini kan rated K+ bukan M!).

~Di kamar Rin~

"Nah, silahkan duduk di karpet kamar gua yang terbuat MURNI dari KULIT HARIMAU" tawar Rin sambil menekan kata-kata yang author capslockin.

"Ceileh, gak usah diomongin juga orang udah tau" cibir MIku.

"Ayo diskusi"

**Coklat beranak**

"Apaan nih coklat beranak? Baru tau coklat bisa ngeyadong dan anakan" ujar Miku membuka acara diskusi rapat DPR (?)

"Hush, dasar yadongers. Dikit-dikit ngomong yadong, Dikit-dikit ngomong yadong" cibir Len.

"Tunggu, 'coklat beranak'. Mungkin itu coklat ch*nky bar" jelas Rin dengan lampu bohlam yang seketika nyala di atas kepalanya.

"Hah? Boneka chucky? Ihhh…serem gan" kata Miku.

"Bukan chucky, chunky" balas Rin.

"Hah? Cuankie? Bakso cuankie maksudnya?" Tanya Len tapi dikacangin sama RinMiku.

**Bantal**

"Apaan tuh? Kita mau PERSAMI ceritanya?" Tanya Len.

"Inikan lain ceritanya, Len" jawab Miku sambil menghela napas.

"Gampang, besok si Tukiyem tinggal beli 1 bantal empuk. Beres deh!" jelas Rin.

"Sip"

**Coklat Marshanda**

"Wah, apaan tuh? Len! Miku! Sekali-kali elu yang ngasih usul nape, jangan gue mulu!" ujar Rin.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" kata Miku.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin Len.

"Beli coklat satu, terus coklatnya ditempelin foto Marshanda! Gimana?" jelas Miku.

"Hm…boleh juga tuh" ujar Rin.

**Pisang 1 sisir**

"Ah gampang! Nanti gue suruh si Tukiyem buat beli pisang 1 sisir! Pisangnya dari Hawaii kok. Murah, cuman 100.000!" ujar Rin.

"Dih, harganya gak perlu diomongin kalee" cibir Len.

**Chiki 2 Taro 1**

"Gampang! Elu tinggal suruh si Tukiyem buat beli tu chiki" ujar Miku.

"Itu mah tinggal gua nyuruh si Dora yang kabur tadi" kata Rin.

"Oh, si ganjelan pintu?" Tanya Len. Tiba-tiba Dora muncul.

"DORA BUKAN GANJELAN PINTU!" bentak Dora langsung ke telinga Len.

**Biskuit 3D**

"Apaan nih? Mungkin kita harus beli biscuit biasa dan kacamata 3D" usul Len.

"Beli dimana kacamatanya?" Tanya Miku.

"Nyolong aja dari bioskop 3D. Biar gue rekrut si ganjelan pintu a.k.a Dora. Sekalian biar digebukin Satpol Pepe" jawab Rin.

"Satpol Pepe? Satpam kale! Sekuriti!" timpal Len dan Miku bersamaan.

"Iye-iye, ane speako (?)" ujar Rin. (Kalo salah ngetik TYPO. Kalo salah ngomong SPEAKO. Ingat ya anak-anak ^^ #plakkk)

"Rin, kita pulang dulu ya, gua takut kelewat piala Eropa" kata Len dan Miku.

"Udah lewat kalee. Udah pulang sana. Hush hush" ucap Rin.

"Ngusir lu"

_**~ Di sekolah~**_

"Dek, kok rambutnya gak diiket dua?" Tanya Teto-nee kepada someone berambut ungu janda.

"SAYA COWOK KAK! BUKAN CEWEK! Udah, Gakupo gak mau idup lagi. Gakupo cape tiap hari dikira cewek. Gakupo gak mau idup lagi" jawab Gakupo mulai ceurik.

"Gaku-kun~~~Jangan bilang gitu" ujar Luka-nee kepada Gakupo.

"Eh? Makasih kak udah nyemangatin aku~~~Akoeh caiiiiiankk dech cama qaqa" kata Gakupo.

"Maksud gue, jangan ngomong doing. Buktiin dong kalo Gaku-kun cape idup" ujar Luka.

**JLEB!**

Hati Gaku-chan yang awalnya berbunga-bunga langsung ngedown begitu Luka-nee bilang seperti -chan nangis sampai membuat samudra baru. Samudra apa? Samudra cintaku padamu~~~~~ #slap.

"Adek-adek, sekarang kumpulkan barang yang kalian bawa" seru Teto-nee.

"Iya kak" jawab semua adek-adek.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya Luka-nee.

**Coklat beranak**

"Nih onee-chan, coklatnya, Bener ga?" Tanya Len.

"Yap!" jawab Luka-nee

**Bantal**

"Nih kak, kita bawa bantal paling empuk aseli dari Eropa!" ujar Miku.

"Maksud kakak, bantal itu tahu putih, bukan bantal beneran!" kata Teto-nee

"Kalian nanti dihukum!" seru MIkuo-nii

**Coklat Marshanda**

"Nih kak, kita bawa coklat 1 dan foto Marshanda 1. Bener'kan kak?"Tanya Rin.

"SALAH! Maksudnya coklat cha-cha, karena panggilannya tuh 'chacha'!" bentak Luka-nee

**Pisang 1 sisir**

"Kita bawa pisang 1 sisir kak. Berat neh. Hargain usaha kita lha" ujar Miku.

"LAGI LAGI KALIAN SALAH! Maksudnya pisang 1 buah dan sisir 1 buah!" kata Mikuo-nii

"Ah sial, dari tadi salah mulu!" cibir Len.

**Chiki 2 Taro 1**

"Nih kak, snack chiki 2 taro 1. Yang ini bener'kan kak? Please~~~" ujar Rin.

"Maksudnya, chiki 2 ditaro 1!" ujar Luka-nee.

"Salah deui ceunah…" cibir Miku.

**Biskuit 3D**

"Nih, biscuit sama kacamata 3D. Benerkan kak?" kata Miku.

"SALAH! Maksudnya biscuit or*o! Kalian dihukum!" seru Teto-nee. Afika tiba-tiba datang.

"Teto-nee, jangan kasal-kasal dong sama adeknya" ceramah Afika.

"I-Iya dek Afika. Maaf ya" ujar Teto. Afika pun pergi.

"Hukumannya apa kak?" Tanya Rin.

"Pertama,beliin aku 1 truk container negi!" seru Mikuo.

"Kedua, tangkepi ikan tuna seger aseli dari laut bukan beli buat gue!" seru Luka.

"Ketiga, beliin gue roti dari Prancis aseli! Bukan bajakkan!" seru Teto.

"APA?" teriak RinLenMiku kaget kayak sinetron 'Gakupo yang Ditukar'.

.

.

.

THE END

Garing kan? Oke Review please


End file.
